This invention relates to a collapsible easel with a panel being standable even on an uneven ground, particularly to one with an easel collapsible and contained in a panel and the panel consisting of two cover plates connected pivotally to be folded on each other to become a flat case having of a small dimensions and of a light weight for transporting, storing and carrying, possible to stand on an uneven ground, and having a nail base fixed under each foot of a tripod of the easel for keeping the easel from being blown down by a big wind.
A known conventional easel 10 shown in FIG. 1 supports a panel 11, on which a painting paper 12 is adhered. The conventional easel 10 is usually separated from the panel 11 made of a large plate, and the easel 10 is a tripod having three feet 100, 101, 102 pivotally connected with each other. Further, a lateral support plate 13 is fixed with the three feet 100, 101 and 102 for the panel 11 to rest on, having a not-short length and not a light weight.
However, the conventional easel 10 and the panel 11 are comparatively large and heavy, not occupying small dimensions in a car or a pick-up truck when they are transported. Whenever a person goes out for sketching, painting tools and pigments in addition to an easel, a panel and painting papers have to be carried out at the same time, not a taking a little time and work.
Besides, in outdoor sketching, if the easel 10 is not stably standing on the ground, it will be blown to fall down on the ground by a gust of wind. And the ground outdoors is often not smooth for the tripod feet 100, 101, and 102 of the easel 10 to stand stably, so bricks have to be laid under the feet for keeping the easel stable on the ground.